User talk:Dan Tennyson/Archive 1
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Petropia. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdo Guy (Talk) 22:44, April 20, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Alien Combination Contest You cannot just put random aliens under an element in the Alien Combination Contest. You have to combine two of the given aliens. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Borrow Which ones? Do you mean one or two, or all of them? My Infinite forms (Tennantfan thought them up first, and I just happened to pick the same name!) are: *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Alien X Reply on my talk page, please. Also, thanks for the compliment. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Borrow Go ahead, as long as you give credit in some way to me. As for the crossover, you can do that. When it's done, I may make it canon to BTMT if I like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy (1) and Friends (2) #Sure. #Sure. If you want an Ultimate form for Paperboy, Weirdo Guy made one for his series (he uses Paperboy with my permission). You'll have to ask him, or make one of your own. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Help for you Hello! You say you want to know how to links,just click here: Click me,NOW!!! and choose the beginner corner. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sad Sorry it hurt your feelings, Dan. It's still open (I think), but I'm thinking of shutting it down if not deleting it. Although the secret to making a really good original Ben 10 title is making it rhyme, anyone can make a name from Stinky 13 to Eleventy-Seven 11. In fact, it doesn't even have to be 10! (Fred 40 is an example.) As I said, the blog is old and abandoned and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well, my major priority is episodes, i mainly need epiosdes like the original Ben 10 series. Json1233 16:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) FuzzBall Just to give you some help with creating an image of FuzzBall I created one on paint (I am hopeless drawing on a computer and it was the easiest program) so here it is. Thanks for all your help. --Evolved To'kustar 03:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really enjoyed the episode Revenge of Rehk. Evolved To'kustar 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Request Sure, I give you permission to add my MEGATRIX into your series. Evolved To'kustar 03:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that is okay with me if you add me into it. Evolved To'kustar 03:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Like my fourarms Yeah he looks pretty cool, I like when people edit them around abit - Impressive. Evolved To'kustar 03:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I liked your FuzzBall one aswell. It is a shame he could not be uploaded. I will just use my rough copy until you can upload it or someone creates one for me. Thanks very much for that though. Evolved To'kustar 03:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stan 14 Could you re-fraise that? --Evolved To'kustar 13:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Competition You should check out the competition on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar 13:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront Ok. Just remember, next time you want to borrow one of my aliens, please leave a message first, ok? P.S. Your series is kind of cool :) Thomas Hozempa 02:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Alucard Well, OK. But make sure you give me credit. Solo28 15:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Buzzshock Picture You didn't ask me if you could use it. I'll let it slide, but this is a warning. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Re:Re:Buzzshock Picture Yeah, go ahead. But next time, ask me. Solo28 15:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Voodude Of course you can. Voodude is really cool but he doesn't appear anywhere, except Stan 10 now. You know his powers, right? He creates clay in the shape of things and they become voodoo dolls. He looks like Sackboy combined with a voodo doll, if you want to know. Omernoy121 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prisoner 775 Ok. You can use Snowbear and Prisoner 775 but you might need to make them different from my show and question for Ben10. A few things 1. Ofcourse I'll help with Dan 10: Time Warrior! Like I always say, quality is bliss. 2. I'll be your friend. 3. Please don't take Mutt Arms without asking me. I deleted the category Stan 14 Aliens'' from his page and deleted Mutt Arms from the list on Stan 14's page. I'll hope for you you haven't used him yet or you'll have to rewrite yourself out of this one. And before you ask, ''no you cannot have Mutt Arms. 4. I am not harsh but fair. Ancy at your service! (Talk with me, Discuss with me!) 18:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Prisoner 773 Hey,if you want to use Prisoner 773,you still need my permission.So,ASK ME A PERMISSION FIRST!!! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gorillaphant You can use him in your series.User:Charbel2001 Sea Monster Episode Sorry I didn't get your message earlier. I didn't see it. I may actually make an important piece of a possible Season 4 with him, now that I'm getting ideas for it. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Crossover Sure! The more the merrier! (Until there are too many, that is.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Corkshot That's still up there? I thought I removed it. Weirdo Guy already took it and he's going to use it in ''Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution'' when he resumes that series. Sorry. Ask him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Corkshot Hello Dan Tennyson. You may not know me, but I'm Weirdo Guy, an admin. I heard you wanted to adopt Corkshot. I grant you permission. '''Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Voodude I made a pic of Voodude for your series. Do you want me to make prisoner 700 too? Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 16:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Alien Sure. As for the 24/7 thing, I'm not. It must be that we're on about the same times. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) But I guess it could seem like that with my many quick edits as I create the wanted pages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What country are you from? It could be because of the time difference, if there is one. (If not, it's probably because nobody's there to edit, and those edits just stay there. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Weird... I'm never on late. I'm in the Eastern time zone, so you're probably in another one. In fact, I usually fall asleep around 9:00. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ??? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question and Ultimate FuzzBall Sure but the episode will either have to be a short or in the next season as all the episodes are already planned, which would you plan. Also Ultimate FuzzBall is planned to make his first onscreen appearance in the final two episodes. I am unable to create an image on the computer but I have drafted his appearance on paper and will put it up until someone can make it on the computer. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC). RE:RE: Ultimate FuzzBall Sure, you have got my permission to use Ultimate FuzzBall. You can make an image of Ultimate FuzzBall but I will have to put up my hand drawn copy first so you know what he looks like. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ult. FuzzBall Yes you can draw on the computer I'm just saying let me put up the hand drawn copy so you know what he looks like. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate FuzzBall Okay, the picture is up. The lines on his head and hands are the red and orange stripes so if you could do that for me. But all the other lines on his body are just lines on his robotic body. Also if you could give him a tail. Thanks very much. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Do you have anything you want me to put into the cross over, aliens? Etc... --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 03:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :O! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?! I haven't seen anyone complain about you! In fact, you've given Stan 14 a great start! I don't remember anyone saying that they're permanently leaving the wiki. At least give Stan 14 an ending. Anyway, give me at least five examples of people complaining about you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Future Echo Echo and Future Ultimate Echo Echo Thanks they look cool. What program do you use? -Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 23:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Sure. But don't leave. Although you did rip off people, so did lots of other users here. Even I did on another wiki. I put a comment on the Stan 14 page giving a more complete thing about that. Although what you did was bad, the others were harsh (or at least harsh-sounding). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Contest I said it on the blog. Heatblast and Swampfire. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mortal enemy? In your userpage,I see that AncientMinisterz in your "Mortal enemy" Why? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 03:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Solution for you See Stan 14 page and look for my new comments Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 03:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Swampfire and Heatblast Thanks. They look cool. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 10:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Humungousaur and Way Big Can you make me a future version of Humungousaur and Way Big? I write in your blog but you didn't respond.(Without beard) Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave Please don't leave. Give the wiki an extra week and you can then decide whether or not you want to leave. You have so many friends on this wiki and you have gotten upset because a few people are angry that you ripped off their characters. Everyone has done it. I have done it accidentally so many times like Kevins plumbers badge dislike the Metalmatrix in Roads series. Please just give it one more week to make up your mind. Your friend Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Way Big pictures Wow,thanks for the pictures! By the way,where you get that Way Big pictures? Can you give me the original image of that one? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RERE: Don't leave Well don't let one bad person bring you down. Put it like this, if you walked into a garden and there were beautiful roses would you be upset by one dead rose? No you wouldn't so ignore him and don't let him ruin your online life! Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why take the biggest rose when you can take all those others. You can't let just one flaw in your online life affect your whole life. Just ask for permission next time and this conflict will eventually be resolved. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! P.S: Stop being an enemy with Ancy,just go to talk with him,ask why he hate you,and forgive him.Then,wallla! Everything is back to normal! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Fusion alien? Is your Future Diamondhead picture is actually a fusion between Diamondhead and Chromastone? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 15:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re;Alien Contest How about Doomer. Ripjaws image Can you give me the Ripjaws image in UA please? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Fan Fiction Hey Danny! I know we are really good friends and I trust you to be an admin on my new wiki. I want you to join it because it is a fan fiction like this except it's about Alien X and Celestialsapiens. I hope you accept my offer dude. Thanks Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Raahh! Grey Matter squash you like a puny bug! Fireant Sure you can use him but in the story mention how stan got his sample from J tennyson. lenopow Yeah go ahead and do that. Check out the J tennyson page again before u start writing. lenopow Havent had time to write one yet Ultimatrix No need, his ultimatrix only scans upon his voice command. RE: Stan 14 Episode and Wiki Sorry, I don't have any ideas for you. Maybe some other time. As for the wiki, I don't recommned making a separate wiki for your series. If you move your series' content completely, and don't properly link to it, nobody can find it unless they happen to find a message on a talk page or something else minor to refer to it. It's not against the rules, but I'm just saying. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Episode Idea Rhek hires Zs'sakyr and Zs'sakyr sends the wolf, the mummy, and Viktor to get Omnimatrix. That's my basic idea. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 00:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Episode 12 the first episode to the two part season final is finished. Check it out! Sorry if it is a bit messed up, it completely deleted right at the end and I rushed to finish it. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Borrow You can have the ideas for those two Infinites, but the other two aren't mine. I believe Waiyenoo made Teleportal. The creators of Overflow and BenKraab (I think their different people) are currently inactive, anyway. I guess you could all of them, but ask Waiyenoo for Teleportal. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Creators An inactive user, Tschetsche33, made Sandbox. You can use him, though. Batking made Rubix Dude, but he's temporarily inactive. I guess you'll have to wait to ask him. Here's a convenient way to find who made a page. Go to the page history (though either the drop-down menu on the edit button or on the Tools Bar at the bottom), and find the earliest edit. It should say "Created page with (beginning of page content)." Then just ask the creator. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Alien Go ahead! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Utility Yeah, you can use him. Meatwad You can use Meatwad, but only if you give me credit. And think about doing a crossover with me, in which we work together. Meatwad You can use Meatwad, but only if you give me credit. And think about doing a crossover with me, in which we work together. Krosskothen (Talk - Blog - ) 21:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question Well, they're... I'm not sure. I didn't design him; Binkatong did. I'd ask her, but she seems to have gone inactive now. Anyway, I think they may be Stinkfly's. The arm next to them is Upgrade's. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. You typed "Dam Tennyson" instead of "Dan Tennyson" after your signaure. (You don't need to type anything after it, though. The default signature has a link to your userpage.) Signature Well, it looks redundant. You could link your "signature phrase" to your userpage with this coding: signature phrase goes here It will also provide people with a link instead of having to type out "User (or User talk):Dan_Tennyson" in the address bar. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Stan 14 Season Finale It was cool. I made a comment about a possible joke you should add on the page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Krakken Sure, go ahead. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 15:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey Dan! Not doing much. Took a day off to complete assessments and now I'm working on the newest episode and the final episode to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX season 1. I will let you know when it is finished and hope you enjoy it. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Yeah! I really liked the season finale. Infact I liked the whole season. I hope there isn't too much of a break! Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Your school is already out! I still have two or three weeks left and I have a teacher who absolutely hates me and we often dispute. I prefer not to give out any personal information on the internet, sorry. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Season Final The End, Part 2 has been completed. Feel free to read it and let me know what you think of it. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! RE: Hi Yes,I like it.Why? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 12:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I am going to do my series, but if you want to use Forest you can and if you want a crossover, i think why not! Ask me if you have any question! (TURU17) Brains and Brawn u can use him.User:Charbel2001 Alien Borrowing Just borrow them without asking me.What's the big deal.There's always light at the end of a tunnel just make sure it's not a train Admin I'm not sure about this. I don't want to sound a jerk and all, but I don't know if I should. Ask Roads, he will have the right decision. P.S. I know it is kind of late, but you can have Tongue Twister and Greasemonkey on Stan 14 I am the user who says Ni! 13:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Charbel Well, you shouldn't just take them. If Charbel is okay with people using his aliens with permission or not, fine. But it's rare for anyone else to be like that with one thing (let alone all of their aliens), so I'll message him and see what the deal really is. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question I'm pretty sure he did say that you could use them. I'll just check do you. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Yea he says just borrow them without asking because he doesn't see a big deal. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Signature Hey Dan I noticed your new signature and I would just like to point out that most teens nowadays use Facebook and not Myspace. Myspace was from a few years ago. Grey Matter squash you like a bug! Question Heyo,this is your question for QFB! * Do you take your signature from deviantART? * Do you have a wiki you created yourself? If yes,give me the link. * What's your favorite aliens? * What program do you use to make your future aliens picture? Dare Seriously,I really don't know who you should fight with.You decide,okay? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 11:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture Try re-uploading that "El Diablo Ultimatrix" photo you added. It has a glitch and can't create the full picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) El Diablo hologram Sorry the image didn't show up. Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 12:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) GGGRRRRRRRRR too CALM DOWN OR I WILL STOMP ON YOU AND THROW YOU TO THE TRASH CAN! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S: >:( Your episode Here is the link,but not completed yet.Anyway,I'm joking too! Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 13:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Signature Glitch Your signature link has a coding error in it that links to a nonexistent subpage of your userpage. (I created it to redirect to your real user page.) Make it like this: If Wildmutt can't talk, neither should we! That should fix the error. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Episode 11 No,why? I'm just tired and I want to read another articles on another wiki. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:34, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Warriors of Time Sorry for a late reply,my internet sucks.And..........Yes. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 14:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Award This is your prize for sending me a "Craziest Dare".---------> Post it on your userpage. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Award This is your prize for sending me a "Craziest Dare".---------> Post it on your userpage. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Award This is your prize for sending me a "Craziest Dare".---------> Post it on your userpage. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Gallery You should make the Award section on your userpage into a gallery,it's weird. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 15:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: WoT Sure! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scanning It will sometimes scan automatically, but usually announces that there's an uncatalogued or locked DNA sample, then gives Ben (or whoever's wearing it at the time) the option of whether or not to scan it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can let Ben scan him. I may use him later and give credit to you. Is his name a secret, or have you not picked one yet? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: WoT Well, since WoT is going to be an official Stan 14 episode, he will be canon to BTMT (since the new alien will be used), but I guess WoT will take place between Seasons 3 and "3.5." Season 3.5 is just a nickname for the gap between season that BTUC is in. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Private Messages Well, that's what E-Mail is usually for. (It's how the newsletter on Phineas and Ferb Wiki works.) But I don't have an e-mail address, (someone else made this account for me, and I blanked the e-mail, since it was his), so I can't do that. But it would be cool. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secret Sure. Also, where did you get your Humongousaur icon? It looks brighter than most shots of him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:31, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Secret Okay, but I'll erase the whole section myself. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I get it, but I removed both of your last messages (the secret and your last one), since the second one gives the secret away. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup I'm cuirious,i just can't control myself to secrets. To me,secrets are stuff that everyone should know about Jonathan (Talk - Blog - ) 19:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC)